fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SHAS:BS02
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Bonus 2 is the second episode of Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories. The title is Hibiki and Marvelous: Eating Contest. In this episode, it mainly focuses on the series Suite Precure and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The main idea is Hibiki Hojo battling Captain Marvelous to an eating contest. Plot In Kanon Town, Hibiki is bored. She doesn't know what to do. Back in the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous decides to go to Kanon Town. He drives the ship there. When the ship arrives, Hibiki went out of her house and knew that it was her closest friend, which is a pirate. Hibiki calls Marvelous and the crew went to her house and watched TV.Then, there was an advertisement that says that there will be an eating contest. Hibiki and Marvelous wants to join the contest because they are hungry too. So they rushed to the location, which is the Clock Tower. There were so many participants so it was crowded. When Hibiki and Marvelous signed up, they were excited and they wished each other good luck. *Round 1: EATING SWEETS. Hibiki is excited for this and Marvelous, not really. Kanade and Gai cheered for their own leaders. Everyone was quite slow because they all have sweet tooth, except for Hibiki and Marvelous. At the end, Hibiki won because Marvelous wasn't really a sweet fan. Joe facepalmed, while Kanade, Ellen, and Ako were happy. *Round 2: EATING SPICY FOOD. Marvelous was happy about this. But Hibiki frowned. Then, there were many plates of spiced fish, chicken, and others. And there was Marvelous' favorite; Curry. The battle starts and since the spiciness was too high for the rest of the participants, they can't take it. And, there wasn't any water. Hibiki wasn't really one of them. She can hold it a bit. But.... Marvelous finished all the plates. Hibiki was surprised to see him. Marvelous won. *Round 3: EATING RAW (But Fresh) SEAFOOD. Hibiki and Marvelous obviously couldn't do this one. Then, there were plates of uncooked fish, squid, and other seafoods. None of them ate the plates, not even a single one. So no one won. Now, the participants are taking a break. Ellen gave Hibiki a fresh drink. That happened to Luka when she gave Marvelous cold water. At the same time, Hibiki and Marvelous greets the judge named Judge (LOL!). Judge says, in the next round, the food wouldn't be raw or abnormal. Then Hibiki and Marvelous were relieved. *Round 4: EATING SALTY FOOD. In all the participants' mind, they think that it will be burgers and such. The round starts. Everyone ate as fast as they can. But, 1, 6, 12, 28 of them fainted! Because the food was fake! Luckily, Hibiki and Marvelous haven't ate it. Hibiki opened the bun of the burger, but there was nothing. but when she picked on it, inside, there was greyish stuff inside! Judge made the burgers because she wants all the paricipants to lose. And, she wasn't Judge, she is a fanmade villain named Kuroyama Shoko. The Gokaigers and the Suite Precures transformed. The Gokaigers performed Final Wave and the Precures performed Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Their powers combines, and Shoko was defeated. There were no more judges, so it was free. Everyone won. Hummy congratulated Hibiki and Navi congratulated Marvelous. At the end, they held a small party under the clock tower. Characters *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Siren/Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Ikari Gai/Gokai Silver *Navi *Hummy *Judge/Kuroyama Shoko Settings *Hibiki's House *Gokai Galleon *Kanon Town *Clock Tower Trivia *Like usual, Shoko is fanmade. *Shoko didn't summon a Negatone. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Category:Bonus Stories Category:Short Stories